


Feather and Dove

by Ultimate_Procrastinator



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: F/M, No shipping story line is the same, Where I pair OCS with different characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2020-10-10 18:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_Procrastinator/pseuds/Ultimate_Procrastinator
Summary: Feather and Dove, where I pair them up with different characters so the storylines are never the same.





	1. Goodnight-Feather x Kowalski

**Author's Note:**

> Feather has dark gray and silver feathers. She also has green eyes. Pink beak and feet. She acts confident when she really is shy and insecure. She prefers not to fight, but she pretends she likes violence. Dislikes boring conversations. 
> 
> Fears being alone and rejected. Complete disobedience is her thing and Skipper disapproves of it. Skilled at lock picking. When she gets surprised, she breaks into hiccups. 
> 
> She has a blanket and a stuffed animal, she will attack if you try to take these away from her. She thinks she can put out candles with her flipper. She insists she must make a dramatic entrance. 
> 
> Dove has a burn mark on her cheek, her ocean blue eyes are usually half-lidded. Black feathers and white. Orange beak and feet. She was thought to be a hippie type but Skipper was dead wrong seeing that she could kick their tail feathers any day. Challenges Skipper to make the training harder much to everyone's horror.
> 
> She loves a good challenge. The calm laid back style is probably a front of her actual self. "All problems can be solved by talking...the language of hitting." She likes working out and surprisingly can read. Fears spiders and high places.
> 
> Skilled at detecting deception and Good at predicting the weather. Knows how to use a bow and arrow.

Feather kicks her legs as she plays on Kowalski's iPhone, after two hours she got bored and looks over to see what Kowalski's doing. 

Oh.

He's fallen asleep at his science desk. Well, she knew there was no way she could help the smart penguin to his bunk so she just grabs her blanket and drapes it over him.

"Night, Kowalski." She whispers as if the scientist could hear her. 

Feather slips out of the lab, giving one last look to Kowalski.

"What were you doing with Kowalski?" Dove's teasing voice comes from behind her.

Feather spins around. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I could say the same for you oh small one."

"I wanted to stay up with Kowalski." She huffs, puffing up her cheeks. 

"So you didn't answer my question."

"I was playing on his iPhone while watching him work, then he fell asleep and I put my blanket on him."

Dove smiles. "Well, you better get to bed before we accidentally wake up Skipper."

Feather trudges over to the penguin sized couch (it was acquired since when she arrived, there was nowhere to sleep and she refuses to sleep on something hard.) and lays down. The downside of leaving her blanket was that she feels cold now. 

Dove throws a blanket over her, the odd penguin liked to sleep on the floor. No one was surprised since she pushes herself to the limits. She had a pillow and a blanket.

"Dove, won't you get cold?"

"You get cold too easily child, I'll be fine with my pillow."

"I'm not a child!"

They both froze hearing Skipper mumble and turn in his bunk.

Feather and Dove quickly go to sleep. Not even Dove wishes to face Skipper's wrath.


	2. Sunset

Dove jumps down into the HQ, typical Dove not using the ladder, "S...Skipper! Call the presses, not literally though."

Skipper rolls his eyes. "What now?"

"Remember how odd it was Kowalski wasn't in his lab and Feather just disappeared?"

Private nods. "It was quite strange, he usually just stays most of the day in there."

"Did you find them then?" The leader remained uninterested. 

"This will blow your mind, Skippy."

Skipper glares. "Don't call me that, Hippie."

Dove rolls her eyes. "ANYWAY! I found them in the park."

"Doing what?" The British penguin questions. 

"WATCHING THE SUNSET! Feather actually got him out of the lab! It's meant to be!" She rambled about how the stars were true.

"She's acting like they're on a date." Skipper mumbled, shaking his head. 

"But what if they are?" Private claps his flippers excitedly. 

**Author's Note:**

> I did not realize how short this is. Whoops.


End file.
